


Everything's Alright When You're With Me

by phoenixseths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweaty cuddles are all right with Niall and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright When You're With Me

Niall rolled over, his head hitting the pillow as he laid on his back, beside Harry. They were both panting after the series of events that had just occurred, trying to come down from their high. Harry's chest rose up and down rapidly, his long hair spread all over the pillow and some sticking to the sweat on his face. He looked over at Niall, who was in the same state he was in, his short bleached hair now flat and matted down and stuck to his forehead. 

Niall turned his head and looked into Harry's eyes, grinning back at him as their breathing started to even out and the panting stopped. Niall rolled to his side and Harry followed, both of them scooting closer to each other. Niall held his arm out and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer. Harry turned to his side and snuggled into Niall's side more, draping his arm over Niall's torso as he laid his head on Niall's shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a bit, a comfortable silence between them once again until Harry turned himself slightly and shifted down the bed so his chin was now resting on Niall's chest. Niall's hand followed Harry, it gently sliding up to his shoulder blade and resting there. Niall glanced slightly above Harry's eyes and saw his disheveled hair, lifting his hand and gently running his hand through Harry's hair and getting the stray strands out of his face. Harry closed his eyes at the contact and wore a lazy grin on his face, letting Niall fix his hair. Niall put his hand back on Harry's back and Harry opened his eyes, making eye contact once again. 

"I love you." Harry whispered, the smile never coming off his face as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

"I love you." Niall replied, looking intently at Harry with tremendous love and care in his eyes. Harry moved slightly up Niall's body, so his face was level with Niall. Niall lifted his head up and wrapped his other arm around Harry, Harry lowering his face until their noses were touching. Harry then turned his head and put his lips on Niall's, closing his eyes when he felt Niall kiss back immediately. Their lips moved together slowly, love and passion filling the entire kiss.

Niall pulled away first, then kissing Harry's head and resting his hand on the back of Harry's head. Harry hummed, then burying his neck into Niall's neck and curled into his side, closing his eyes. Niall welcomed the gesture, moving hand down and putting it around Harry's shoulders and laid back down, wrapping his other arm around Harry's waist. He closed his eyes when he got comfortable, the lovers falling asleep in each other's arms peacefully.


End file.
